This Insanity is My Remedy
by CharlieQFIsFabgay
Summary: When the truth is shared, you see the true shallowness. To heal we all must go insane
1. I'll Stop The Whole World

I'll Stop The Whole World From Turning Into A Monster...

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned it, I don't. But I do own a pair of vampire bunny slippers.

Rachel's POV

Quinn is staring at me again, the "what are you" glare I have grown kind of use to, I've been here for a year, yet everyone acts like I have always been here, apart from Quinn, she makes me think too much. Closing my locker a bit too forcefully, I sing Monster under my breath as I go to Drama class. The class starts with Sir making an entrance though the window, Quinn staring at me, Brittany laughing about something Mr Tubbington has done. Normal. Then Mr. Follis tells us our assignment.

"Righty-oh, the assignment is to create a small piece with your drawn partner, including an argument and a stage kiss." Sir says like it's the smallest task in the history of forever. I nervously look around, seeing Quinn Fabray smile – or rather smirk- at me, with that oh-so-confusing eyebrow raise. "REVEAL YOUR VI- I mean partner Quinn"

"Berry" Quinn says. I visibly gulp and turn to Mr. Follis, pleading with my eyes. He just shakes his head at me as I stand up and excuse myself to use the bathroom. Singing Misguided Ghosts as I thought about the assignment. Then I think of Quinn, think about how her whole 'mean hard emotionless look' isn't really her – a front- to me, I honestly don't believe she is the callous and cruel person she seems, there's something deeper to her and I'm going to find out what it is, or I'm not called Rachel Barbara Berry.


	2. Exceptions

Exceptions and Acceptances

Quinn's POV

I think I am going insane, I mean, Jewfro insane. Finn just ended it with me; because he found out I'm bisexual. Did… Is he that shallow? I mean, we are… were the 'power' couple. He was a sweet, naïve Romeo (or at least appear that way – The jerk), and I the strong Cheerleader Juliet. Mind you, they both die in the end don't they? I can explain that bit. I can't explain why I look forward to hanging with Berry rehearsing, so much, I know right? Insane. I feel like she sees through me, and that should make me hate her more right? Anyways, I'm on my way to hers in tears, because of the whole Finn thing. I pull up in her drive about to break down all over again. "Quinn? Are you okay?!" Rachel exclaims after appearing out of nowhere – well out of her house I guess. After shaking my head, she leads me inside and gives me a coffee, made exactly how I love it. While I drink she sings softly, as she strokes my spare hand with her thumb.

(Rachel in bold - Italics is both of them)

**When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry**  
**And curse at the wind**  
**He broke his own heart and I watched**  
**As he tried to reassemble it**

**And my momma swore that**  
**She would never let herself forget**  
**And that was the day that I promised**  
**I'd never sing of love if it does not exist**

The lyrics drip into my mind and I can't help but half-smile. She knows my favourite song by Paramore, she actually listened to me.

**But darling, you are the only exception**  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_

**Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul**  
That love never lasts  
**And we've got to find other ways to make it alone**  
**Or keep a straight face**

And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable distance  
And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk

But you are the only exception  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_

I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here  
**I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up**  
**Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream, oh**

**You are the only exception**  
You are the only exception  
**You are the only exception**  
You are the only exception

_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_

And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing

"Quinn, would you like to stay the night, I mean, to work on the drama piece" Rachel says, blushing and tripping on her own tongue. I hide my blush and mumble weakly "Sure, thanks Manh-Berry" shocked that Rachel is capable of sounding, well, normal. As in without a long rant.

* * *

Rachel's POV

God I'm so stupid, the girl that hates me is sleeping in my room, in my bed even. "Quinn? Do you wanna borrow some PJ's or go pick some up?"

"I'll just borrow some? If that's okay" Quinn responds, the last bit a sarcastic jab at my 'Innocent Goodie-two-shoes Schoolgirl' behaviour, if only she know the truth. I open my PJ drawn and feel her jaw drop. I wonder if she looks like one of those cartoons… She obviously didn't expect my collection of black PJs. "Pick what fits" I say with a smile that doesn't reach my eyes. Grabbing my ' This is my Zombie Killing PJs' and go to the conjoined bathroom. As I finish in the shower, I hear Quinn softly, I know - it doesn't sound right to say Quinn and softly in the same sentence, say "I don't believe this is real".

* * *

Quinn's POV

I wake up to screaming and kicking from the sleeping form of Rachel. "Rachel, it's a dream, just a dream" I say while straddling her, without thinking, pinning her thrashing limbs- in what I was hoping came off as comforting. She wakes up, her eyes bugging out her head at the sight of me, still sat on her toned stomach. After she mumbled sorry, she fell asleep to be in the mercy of her nightmares. For the first time, I realize I have never seen her in short sleeves. I carefully roll up her sleeve, and stifle a gasp. Little Miss Perfect-And-Oh-So-Innocent has tattoos. The Bloody Rose and the Skull shocked me I'm more certain than ever that I'm going to crack Berry- I yawn- right after I sleep.


	3. Know Your Enemy, Rebel

Rachel POV - Pre chapter  
I wake up to a person's head resting on my stomach, I hope there still asleep, and their arms wrapped round me. I sigh and slip out of bed carefully after laying there for about 50 minutes. I make her, the person in my bed, a coffee- Black with three sugars. Then I carefully grab my clothes for the day and go to have a long shower. After turning on the shower I process what just happened. Lucy Quinn Fabray was in my bed.

* * *

Quinn POV

Where the heck am I? I get up to find a perfect - and I mean perfect- Coffee waiting for me. Still warm and everything. Then the hauntingly beautiful voice starts. Then it hits me, Berry has the house to herself right now. Then a strange recollection of last night hits me. I snap back to reality when the song switches to something that shocks me - the electric guitar shocks me awake further.  
**Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey**  
**Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey**  
**Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey**  
**Violence is an energy  
Against the enemy  
Well, violence is an energy, wah hey**  
**Bringing on the fury  
The choir infantry  
Revolt against the honor to obey**  
**Overthrow the effigy  
The vast majority  
Well, burning down the foreman of control**  
**Silence is the enemy  
Against your urgency  
So rally up the demons of your soul**  
**Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey**  
**Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey**  
**The insurgency will rise  
When the blood's been sacrificed  
Don't be blinded by the lies in your eyes  
Sing!**  
**Well, violence is an energy, oh ay, oh ay  
Well, from here to eternity, oh ay, oh ay  
Well, violence is an energy, oh ay, oh ay  
Well, silence is the enemy so gimme gimme revolution!**  
**Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey**  
**Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey**  
**Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey**  
**Overthrow the effigy  
The vast majority  
Burning down the foreman of control**  
**Silence is the enemy  
Against your urgency  
So rally up the demons of your soul**

I mime playing the guitar as I watch Berry rock out to a song that ISN'T Broadway or Pop. Then I remember my voice and the perfect song. Picking up the spare guitar then...

**She's a rebel**  
**She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous**  
**She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction**  
**From Chicago to Toronto  
She's the one that they  
Call old whatsername**  
**She's the symbol  
Of resistance  
And she's holding on my  
Heart like a hand grenade**  
**Is she dreaming?  
What I'm thinking  
Is she the mother of all bombs?  
Gonna detonate**  
**Is she trouble like I'm trouble?  
Make it a double  
Twist of fate  
Or a melody that**  
**Sings the revolution  
The dawning of our lives  
She brings the liberation  
That I just can't define  
Nothing comes to mind**  
**She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous**  
**She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction**  
**She's a rebel, she's a rebel  
She's a rebel and she's dangerous  
She's a rebel, she's a rebel  
She's a rebel and she's dangerous**

Berry's face is priceless. Oh god- I take a photo- she looks so conflicted, this is going to be fun.

Rachel's POV

Oh god, I don't know how to react, Quinn fracking Fabray just sang She's A Rebel. In my living room. With bed hair and my Pyjamas on. Help me, God, my brain and my heart are at an impasse. I don't know whether to scream at her or laugh and mess around more. Quinn, head cheerleader. Epitome of Perfection. Defiantly not gay. Blonde, beautiful and smart. We'd had bonding moments. We'd had our moments, and I was starting to think that maybe, soon we would be friends. I hate herself for thinking like this, it went against my optimistic nature, but I know that's the best i can hope for. I am not known for my lack of eloquence either, it's quite the opposite really, but my eyes met the light hazel green that were staring at me with mirth dancing within them and I suddenly forgot how to speak, how to breathe, how to simple be. I don't know whether I am living or in a dream. I am not even sure I am Rachel Barbara Berry , future Broadway star anymore.  
Oh god, she's moving her mouth, listen zone in.


End file.
